unlimitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the first episode of CrossEarth. Plot Aunt May kisses Peter goodbye as he boards a bus for a trip to Grand Cayman Island. Peter sits down to Mary Jane and sadly looks at Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. The bus runs over a man hole and the scene goes all the way through the sewers to Slugterra. Locke and Lode attack with their Hop Jacks and Locke uses a Grimmerstone to knock them at Eli. Eli shoots Burpy and Chiller to defeat the Hop Jacks and then launches Joules to take down the Grimmerstone, then launches Doc to cure the Ghoul Slugs. Locke and Lode then launch Boomer slugs and create an explosion before Lode launches another Hop Jack. Eli calls out Trixie, who uses Spinner to launch it back at Lode, knocking him off his Mecha Beast. Locke shoots another Hop Jack, but Eli calls out Kord and he uses Rammer to knock it away and punch Locke. Pronto then fires Stinky on them and they realize they only have three Ghouls left, while the Shane Gang still has Slugs to spare. Eli launches Rocky and they flee, each using a FrostFang to keep another Hop Rock and Grenuker from hitting them. Eli then uses Doc to cure the left behind Ghouls. At Blakk Industries, Dr. Blakk goes into a rage and orders Twist to get more Dark Water, more Slugs, and make more Ghouls. Twist states they collected a tremendous amount of Dark Water during the fight and have a few Slugs in harvest. Suddenly, a mysterious man contacts Blakk and requests something from him. Blakk asks what he wants and the man explains he is running a crime empire on the surface and would like him to give his empire the Cosmic Cube he found earlier and have Blakk Industries hand temporal service. Blakk asks what will be in it for him and the man says simple payment and one hundred times more Dark Water than he ever had. Blakk agrees. On the surface, Peter sadly thinks about how he and Gwen tried to get together, but failed when Spider-Man unintentionally killed Harry'a father. He also thinks about catching crooks, preventing factories from exploding and arresting Kraven the Hunter. He wonders if anything will go right again. At Grand Cayman Island, Peter's Spider-Sense goes off and he hides behind a crate and puts on his costume, then sees Adrian Toomes on a boat, who then turns into the Vulture. He then jumps off and heads towards George Town and chases him. Vulture sees him and slices his costume. Spider-Man shoots webs and he slices through them all until Spider-Man grabs onto his legs and onto his back. He tries to find a way to get through to the engine, but is knocked off. He lands on a building and attempts to shoot a web, but he is already gone. Back at the hotel, Peter is forced to room with Flash Thompson. At Spherus Magna, Lucas Valor pulls Vapour into a Drop Ship and takes him away. Preston Stormer apologizes for all the damage Vapour caused, but Vakama looks at the Ignika Temple, feeling very strange. On Earth-26496, Peter sees a news report that the Cayman Islands National Museum has been broken into. He finds Vulture stealing the Tablet of Order and Chaos and snatches it away. Vulture then calls forth the Jackal who grabs and unmasks him. Vulture, angry that he was beaten over and over by a little kid, hands the tablet to Blakk, just before Spider-Man topples him. The Shane Gang comes out of Sluterra and Eli confesses this is where he really comes from. Twist and Blakk put the Cosmic Cube on the Tablet of Order and Chaos, but then Blakk shoots his Amperling at the Shane Gang. Eli fires Burpy, but Blakk counters with his Darkfurnace. He then orders Twist to use the Tempesto and he does, creating a black hole. Trixie fires Bluster, but Blakk uses his Boon Death and throws it around until it hits the ground. Spider-Man and the kids get into the range and it releases its power, causing the planet to teleport. In the Zaelion Galaxy, the Snow Kids and several others follow a strange beak of energy carrying Mei, Micro-Ice, Sunja and several kids to Akillian where it strikes the northern temple and it rises up. Many people at Planet Akillian watch as the temple pulls the planet away just as the Snow Kids and their allies land on it. On Spherus Magna, the Mask of Life glows and the Ignika Temple rises up and Earth-26496 and Akillian crash into Spherus Magna, forming all three together into CrossEarth. On Earth-26496, the Shane Gang, Spider-Man and the students awaken in the Hundred Acre Wood island, where Trixie notices Danna Por is there as well. The Toa and Heroes also meet them and introduce themselves. They all agree to team up to save the planets, when Winnie the Pooh is seen looking for Honey. Category:Episodes